gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jim Logan
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Grand Theft Auto Online page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 22:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'm English. I speak English. I don't agree with American English in general. It was originally a petty attempt by "Americans" - mainly British people who had lived in America for a while and didn't fancy paying as much tax - to differentiate themselves from the British. Anyway, I'll stop before I get into a full on rant. I understand that this Wiki has American users, but I'm always going to stick with the proper English. It's what everyone who isn't from America is taught, so it just seems logical. It's not a rule I'm particularly strict with - it's not even mentioned in the policies - because it doesn't really cause a problem, everyone knows what it means. I reverted your edit because it was originally English, you then changed it to American English, when someone changed it back to proper English, you changed it back to American English and stated that both are correct. If you feel that both are correct then why bother editing it in the first place? And why bother changing it for a second time? Tom Talk 22:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Why would you change "honour" to "honor" though? Tom Talk 22:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::That makes no sense to me. You changed one word because you thought we'd randomly mix and match American and English spelling? Tom Talk 22:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::That's ridiculous. I can't believe a Wiki does that. Anyway, thanks for explaining. Tom Talk 22:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::You didn't, don't worry. Tom Talk 22:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Fanon There is a GTA Fanon Wiki if you're interested. But I have no issue with fan fiction if it's a blog. Tom Talk 22:55, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:25, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Don't violate the image policy. Repetitive denial of our copyright rules can result in a block. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:34, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter. All images published on this Wiki need to follow the policy. This is nothing excessively strict, but you need to have knowledge that all the images published here have something in common with the Grand Theft Auto game series and their rights belong to Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:39, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Only administrators and bureaucrats are able to rename images. I'll restore your images and give them an appropriate name. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:41, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::All the images were successfully restored, licensed and renamed. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, you can upload this image as long as it follows our image policy. And the fanon story is yours - feel free to edit it in any way you want. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Online issues Last 2 days there has been a message along the top of https://support.rockstargames.com We are investigating reported problems accessing certain GTA Online features. Apologies for any inconvenience. It's not just you. smurfy (coms) 04:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for making a bad edit send me a message for the future so I don't make mistakes in the future Aminsino (talk) 04:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino RE: Hey thanks for noticing that. Actually, it is in the article. After Caida Libre, Trevor and Michael must stay in Sandy Shores for a while. Michael only returns home after a particular mission. But actually, I just studied, that isn't right. Michael goes back to LS after Derailed, which is before the Meltdown mission. I would suggest telling the bureaucrats about it and giving proof. Thanks for noticing. ( ) 04:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Whilst Michael is allowed back home well before Meltdown, that doesn't mean he has to stay there. If you switch to another character and stay with them for more than about a minute (I haven't personally tested for the time limit), your previously controlled character will de-spawn from wherever your left them and re-spawn somewhere else. Michael spawning outside Trevor's trailer at that stage of the story wouldn't necessarily be a bug, just an unusual place for him to spawn. Did you get the normal "friend" interaction options as Trevor when he encountered Michael. If anything, it may be worth mentioning in the Switch Scenes page. smurfy (coms) 05:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE/; Yeah, I guess we could add it somewhere. I'll take a look shortly. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Greetings We are no longer MSF... we are Diamond Dogs. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Meltdown Glitch I moved the Michael Meltdown glitch image to the glitches page. It makes more sense for it to be there. Leo68 (talk) 05:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Got a Trevor Trailer Spawn glitch that beats yours. I'm going to be uploading a video... I think you'll love it. smurfy (coms) 09:40, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Have a look on my user page. smurfy (coms) 09:37, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Spelling Add me on psn:aminsino When we play gta together I will make sure no one f's with us. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:32, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :No worries, it's been a couple of years since we last had to remind you so it wasn't a warning or anything. Yes, you can add the licence yourself. These instructions were included above (tutorial link). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:51, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Read the messages above once more and see what you did wrong when naming images. Thanks. NoirlimeTalk |